We to mama
by Fiona97
Summary: (Ongniel)(ong seongwoo)(kang daniel) (woojin)(other cast) Kang daniel hanya terkejut dengan sosok di hadapannya “astaga, siapa kau! Berani-berani memeluk anak ku!” lebih-lebih woojin, anak tunggalnya tersebut tertidur pulas berada di samping sosok asing tersebut. Siapa dia? Dan dari mana kemunculan sosok ini?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mom. Today is my birthday

"Kang woojin"?

"Ya, aku Kang woojin, paman"

Bocah kecil yang sekarang duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu melesat cepat menuju pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut.

"Aha! tidak salah lagi kau pasti anak itu"

"Kemarilah, ada sesuatu untukmu"

' _BRUK_ '

"Wow"

Pekikan itu beralasan.

Sekarang terdapat kotak dengan diameter kurang lebih 33 cm sudah diletakan oleh paman yang woojin kecil tebak adalah kurir cake.

Woojin sempat terkagum dengan kotak cake yang ia terima, cukup berat.

Ia pun bisa mengintip ada tulisan huruf dan yakin itu merupakan rangkaian namanya yang terpasang pada permukaan cake itu.

"nikmatilah pesanan ini, selamat siang woojin"

Anak itu sempat-sempatnya terkagum memandangi kotak cake berulang kali hingga mengakibatkan dirinya tidak menyadari sang kurir yang tadinya telah pamit kini, telah bergegas pergi mengendarai sepeda tua selesai mengantarkan kiriman kepadanya.

"Ah..hampir lupa"

"Paman, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK CAKENYA"

"Hati-hati di jalan paman"

Pandangan kedua mata itu lepas begitu saja dari kurir yang begitu cepat meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Kecepatan kurir tak terkendali hingga membuat woojin hampir terkikik melihat sepeda ontel itu dikendarai tak tentu - paman yang ceroboh, pikirnya.

Kini, sepasang mata bocah itu kembali menatap lekat pada kotak cake di hadapannya.

Okelah ..

Saat ini memang kesabaran woojin sedang diuji dengan sekotak cake.

Meskipun kenyataannya, Woojin ingin sekali membuka kotak cake tersebut tapi, ia berpikir ulang, alangkah baiknya apabila menunggu sampai daddy datang dan membuka kotak cake bersama.

Ugh! woojin jadi tidak sabar menunggu sore tiba.

.

TENG

17.00

.

"Egh...hoam...ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Cake? daddy?"

Woojin tersadar kalo sejak tadi ia tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam.

Dugaan ini berlandaskan dampak membaca buku di dekat yang kondisi saat terlihat begitu berantakan.

 _Huhhh...ada-ada saja_

Woojin menjadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa jadi tertidur selama itu sih? pasti ia melewatkan peristiwa penting. LAGI!

 _'DUG DUG DUG_ '

Kaki kecil itu langsung terburu-buru berlari menuju ruang kerja sang daddy.

"Huh..huh ..huh.. daddy..? Daddy di mana? Kau sudah tiba kan di rumah?"

"Daddy??? Apa daddy memang belum tiba?"

Yes!

Perasaan woojin menjadi lega.

Untung saja daddy belum tiba, jadi ia bisa menyambut kedatan daddy sepulang nanti.

 _'SRAK SRAK'_

"Woojin"

"apa kah kau bisa membantu daddy, nak?"

Baru saja woojin merasa bahagia karena akan berkesempatan menyambut daddy tapi pada kenyataannya daddy sudah pulang dan kini memanggilnya.

Woojin bukannya tidak bersyukur daddy pulang lebih awal tapi ia kan juga ingin dapat menyambut daddynya pulang.

Sudah lah...

Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan lama-lama yang penting ia harus memenuhi panggilan daddynya.

"Daddy"

"Argghh!! ikan sialan mengapa repot begini menggorengnya?!

"Dad"

"Daddy... butuh bantuan?

"hm ... apa yang harus lakukan sekarang daddy?aku siap membantu!!"

Rutinitas yang biasa terjadi.

Sang daddy mengomel di tengah acara mempersiapkan makan malam dan seorang anak yang sibuk menyediakan keperluan sesuai perintah.

"Huft...benar-benar membuat cucian bertambah lagi"

"Daddy..."

"Hm?

"Bajumu kotor lagi tuh"

Iya..iya Kang daniel mengangguk dan mengetahui dengan jelas kok! Hal seperti ini kan lumrah terjadi padanya.

Baju dan peralatan masak kotor yang akan jadi tugasnya untuk membersihkan.

Jika diingat kembali, berbeda menjadi sosok daniel yang sekarang dibandingkan yang dulu.

Ibarat 'langit dan bumi' sekarang serba dikerjakan sendiri berbeda saat muda belia semua hal dilakukan 80 persen oleh suruhan sisanya keputusannya sendiri mau dilakukan atau tidak.

 _Orang kaya memang beda._

Sungguh berbanding terbalik pikirnya. Daniel sekarang memiliki kehidupan sendiri tentunya bersama sang putera satu-satunya, Kang woojin.

Memilih hidup mandiri lepas dari ketergantungan akan harta kedua orang tuanya. Laki-laki itu bisa memusatkan segala usaha dan kemampuannya untuk menghidupi woojin kecil.

Bila Daniel memilih bekerja di perusahaan ternama ayahnya maka, pupuslah kebersamaan dengan anak semata wayangnya dengan segudang kesibukan. Meskipun, harta telah digenggaman, pikirnya.

Menjadi karyawan biasa di perusahaan lain merupakan pilihan tepat yang saat ini ia bisa jalani.

Prioritas penting adalah waktu untuk anak.

"Dad...heii dadd...halooo daddy"

"Dadd... ujin lapar. kapan nih kita bisa makan makanannya ?"

Daniel segera menatap balik tatapan sedih woojin kecil.

Ok!

daniel sudah bersiap mandi dan menyiapkan keperluan makan secepatnya.

"Tada..."

"Huh"

"Daddyy jangan kau makan dulu!!"

Tegur woojin.

Cake cukup besar dengan bentuk beruang sudah terletak di tengah meja makan. Ditambah, Lauk-pauk tadinya berhasil diolah kedua sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

"Kau lupa dad?"

"Hmm ... daddy melewatkan apa ya?"

Woojin mulai menampakan wajah cemberut plus imutnya yang secara alami timbul. Mirip daddynya sekali.

Benarkan?! pasti daddynya lupa.

"Woojin"

"ahh...maafkan daddy sungguh daddy lupa... ini peray..."

Panik. panik sekali daddy tampan satu ini.

"Daddy! ujin sekarang berusia 8 tahun ugh"

Seakan tertampar dengan jawaban sang anak.

Betapa menyesalnya daniel pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya melupakan hari penting seperti ini.

Andaikan sebelumnya dia memeriksa dengan cermat tanggal atau note di handphone pasti ia tidak akan membuat anak tercintanya bersedih begini.

"Ah...maafkan daddy... hmm... daddy nyanyi saja untuk mu, hmm mau ya ?"

Seakan tersihir dengan suara bariton sang daddy kini dengan cepat mood woojin sudah kembali baik, bahkan ia mengiringi nyanyian daddynya dengan tepuk tangan yang menghebohkan suasana di rumah.

"Hahahahah. .. suara daddy seperti rapper tua menyanyikan lagu anak-anak...hahah thanku daddynya ujin"

Kang daniel ikut tertawa dengan pujian yang terselip hinaan dari mulut anak manisnya - untung anak sendiri pikirnya.

"Woojin make a wish dulu, daddy"

Daniel mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumannya melihat anaknya memohon dengan mata yang terpejam erat menambah kagum daniel terhadap woojin.

'Tuhan...diulang tahun ini, woojin ingin mama' Amin

"Bolehkah ku potong cakenya dad?"

"Yes!why not?"

.———————————————————————-

 **Tbc...**

-Dedikasi untuk ongniel couple-

No copas!! Capek bor ngetik dan mikirnya

Insiprasi cerita mulai dari drama keluarga Jepang **"be with u"**

Namun fanfic mulai dikembangkan lagi jadi akan berbeda sekali dengan cerita asli secara kalimat. 

_-By. Bucin ongniel nomor sekian -_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Find a box

SREK SREK SREK

"AW...kaki ujin sakit!"

Bocah kecil yang kemarin baru saja merayakan ulang tahun sederhana ala rumahan dengan sang daddy sekarang, malah merintih kesakitan. Sialnya, woojin hari ini, sudah mendapatkan goresan luka di kakinya. Meskipun hanya goresan kecil tetapi, tetap membuatnya kesakitan.

Hari ini, ia kembali untuk melewati jalan setapak di belakang rumah. Setelah itu, ia berhasil menyusuri semi hutan yang memiliki kelembaban tinggi di daerah pinggiran kota. Kegiatan rutin yang woojin lakukan dalam 5 hari belakangan ini, tentunya ia bisa datang kemari setelah daddynya pergi bekerja.

Daniel orang yang protektif dengan urusan pergi-pergi, apabila anaknya belum mengantongi izin. Sekalipun itu, untuk alasan bermain jika dianggap wilayah yang dituju tidak aman.

Alasan daniel masuk akal karena di daerah yang mereka tempati merupakan kota kecil yang jarang penduduk, bahkan rumah-rumah saling berjauhan dengan tanah luas yang mengakibatkan jarak jauh antar-tetangga.

Sulit menemukan orang hilang hingga kejadian penculikan anak-anak yang marak di sana. Akan sangat berbahaya sekali!

Srek srek trang dub

"Nah ketemu!"

Woojin menemukan barang yang ia inginkan. Sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari besi tua.

Sekali disentuh akan menyebarkan serbuk-serbuk debu yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan jika sering terhirup. Tetapi, Woojin sih tidak peduli yang terpenting kotak itu selalu tersimpan dengan aman di antara tumpukkan barang-barang bekas.

"Baiklah sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, kotak ini isinya apa saja?"

Dari beberapa hari lalu, setelah woojin menemukan kotak ini dengan tidak sengaja, ia sebenarnya belum melakukan apa-apa karena kotak ini tergembok dan tidak memiliki kunci.

Daripada harus pulang-pergi ke hutan ini setiap hari, woojin jadi memutuskan membawa kotak itu pulang. Ia juga memikirkan untuk tidak terlalu lama tinggal di hutan ini dan membuat daddynya khawatir bila sampai pulang terlambat ke rumah.

Besok-besok ia akan mengembalikan kotak itu. Karena hutan ini juga terkadang menjadi tempat ia berpetualang dengan mencari sesuatu yang unik dari barang bekas, ia berjanji untuk kembali ke sini.

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya bukan meminjam sebentar?

Sesaat tiba dirumah, bocah itu berlari dengan penuh semangat seakan kotak itu adalah harta karun yang terpendam dan memiliki banyak kejutan di dalamnya.

"Ujin membukanya dengan kunci apa ya? hmm.. aha...kunci? Yess kunci daddy"

Pikiran bocah seumur woojin teramat wajar, seolah dengan kunci random, ia bisa membukanya.Ck

"Huh...kenapa tidak ada yang cocok? Hanya tinggal tersisa 1 dari 10 kunci yang tidak cocok"

TAK

"Yess!!!!!!ujin berhasil!!"

Kunci ajaib dan kotak ini bisa dibuka. Dengan hati-hati bocah kecil itu membuka kotak berkarat dan ia menemukan ada empat benda di sana.

Pertama, ia menemukan setangkai bunga kering, setelahnya sebuah pulpen yang terbuat dari kuningan dan terakhir selembar kertas yang terlipat. Oh iya !ada satu lagi ! di kertas yang terlipat itu juga terselip foto

tetapi, sayang sekali foto itu sudah rusak hanya samar-samar objek yang tersisa. Sulit untuk mengenali orang di foto itu.

"Woojin, kamu di mana? Daddy sudah pulang dan daddy juga membawakanmu sesuatu"

Sebelum ayahnya mengetahui kotak asing itu ia buru-buru menyembunyikan di bawah kasur kamarnya.

"Daddy!!!selamat datang"

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya makan malam kembali dilewati dengan hikmat oleh daniel dan woojin.

 _"Selamat malam pemirsa. Hari ini saya akan kembali melaporkan perkiraan cuaca..."_

Daniel dan woojin menatap serius televisi. Kini keduanya mendengar dan mengamati bagaimana pembawa acara berita itu memberitakan prediksi cuaca dengan informasi bahwa dalam empat hari mendatang akan tiba musim penghujan sampai enam bulan kemudian.

"Musim hujan yang panjang, akan sangat merepotkan ketika pergi dan pulang dari kantor"

Daniel menggerutu sembari menyusun sisa peralatan makan keduanya.

"Yeay!!! Musim hujan kali ini lebih panjang. Woojin suka"

Berbanding terbalik sekali, musim favorit keduanya. Sang daddy menyukai musim panas sedangkan anak tunggalnya teramat menyukai musim hujan.

Keesokan harinya, woojin kembali pergi untuk sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama semester baru, Setelah melewati libur selama dua minggu.

Untung pagi ini daniel sempat mengantarkan woojin pergi ke sekolah. Jika tidak, anak lucunya itu akan cemberut sepanjang hari.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah woojin bergegas untuk mengganti baju dan memakan cemilan yang ada di lemari pendingin.

Di tengah acara mengunyah cemilannya, woojin teringat akan kotak yang ia bawa pulang. Sembari menunggu sore hari dan daddy kembali dari kantor. Ia mengambil kotak itu segera dan membawanya ke meja makan karena ia masih ingin lanjut untuk memakan cemilan pengganti makan siangnya.

Sret

Satu benda yang belum woojin hiraukan sejak kemarin, iya itu! selembar kertas. Walaupun, ia sudah membukanya tetapi ia belum sempat membacanya.

" _Aku menyukai hujan. Bila musim hujan tiba, itu adalah musim terbaik untuk ku"_

 _Senin,2010_

Wow!!

Woojin tidak menyangka pemilik kotak ini menyukai musim yang sama seperti dirinya.

Hmm... siapa ya orangnya??

Jika orang itu masih seumuran dengannya woojin akan sangat senang untuk menjalin pertemanan. Sebaliknya, jika orang dewasa ia akan memperkenalkan dengan daddynya.

Mungkin mereka bisa berteman juga?

Woojin punya ide. Karena 3 hari lagi musim favoritnya tiba, ia akan membuat **teru teru bozu** sang boneka pemanggil hujan.

"Aku akan menggantung kalian di situ dan di situ!"

Tunjuknya ke arah jendela dan balkon.

Setelah satu jam berlalu akhirnya, selesai juga dua buah boneka **teru teru bozu** ini!

Woojin segera menarik kursi untuk membantunya memasang boneka putih itu di tali jemuran jendela dan balkon.

Kini, harapan woojin ialah bisa mengembalikan kotak tersebut dan bertemu dengan pemiliknya disaat musim favorit keduanya tiba.

 __

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _Note:_

 **Untuk cast woojin ini, adalah lee woojin bukan park woojin.**

 **Thanku :)**

-Dedikasi untuk ongniel couple-

No copas!! Capek bor ngetik dan mikirnya

Insiprasi cerita mulai dari drama keluarga Jepang **"be with u"**

Namun fanfic mulai dikembangkan lagi jadi akan berbeda sekali dengan cerita asli secara kalimat dan alur cerita. 

-By. Bucin ongniel nomor sekian -


End file.
